This application relates to an improved self-supporting breakaway printed circuit board display and, in particular, to apparatus for a printed circuit board display upon which the display is movably mounted to selectively control viewing thereof separate and apart from the remainder of the circuit board.
It is well known to make circuit board assemblies which include two or more circuit boards rigidly connected by connecting elements which may or may not include circuit components. Furthermore, it is also known to provide circuit boards which include an electroluminescent display. The problem until now is that such displays were fixed and nonadjustable once installed in the printed circuit board. A need exists for effecting the necessary electrical connections but rendering the displays themselves adjustable so as to meet various operational requirements.